Arcane Labyrinth
The is a new set of dungeons featured in Final Fantasy II Anniversary Edition. It consists of a group of three dungeons, each with a set of generated floors (see below) and a static floor at the end containing only a boss. There is a fourth dungeon, Arcane Sanctuary, which is technically not part of the Arcane Labyrinth, but is an integral part of the Labyrinth side-quest. It contains no random encounters, no chests and consists of one extremely long stairway down, with Deumion (see below) in a big room at the bottom. It is not possible to save the game in any of the dungeons or use magic to teleport out of them. Unlike the new dungeons in Final Fantasy I 20th anniversary Edition, dying in the dungeon results in a Game Over, instead of re-spawning with one HP outside the dungeon. Dungeons * Arcane Labyrinth North West Quarter is located west of Salamand and has 4 floors, not including a final boss floor; * Arcane Labyrinth North East Quarter is located north of Bafsk and has 7 floors, not including a final boss floor; * Arcane Labyrinth Southern Quarter is located west of Kashuan (far to the southwest of Bafsk) and has 9 floors, not including a final boss floor; * Arcane Sanctuary is located in the mountains north of Poft. To navigate through the Labyrinth, the player must break a seal at the start of a dungeon and in the subsequent floors by finding the seal and using a keyword his/her party have learned. Breaking a seal generates the next floor of the dungeon and turns the seal into a teleporter that takes the party to that floor. Each keyword has a unique floor, and each floor contains another seal which can be used to either continue on with another keyword or drop everything and return to the outside. After navigating through a pre-set number of floors the party will face a boss, after which the seal will be "released" from the dungeon. The player is then supposed to move on to the next dungeon and repeat the process for the next dungeon. After releasing the seal from all three dungeons, the player is supposed to head to the Arcane Sanctuary and find Deumion, who will make them face Phrekyos. Upon defeating Phrekyos, Deumion ask the player if they have a particular wish. Depending on the keyword used to answer him, as well as keywords used to navigate through the dungeons, the party can get one of the character's Ultimate Weapons, a special magic tome unavailable elsewhere in the game (see "New Spells" below), or an Elixir. After receiving the prize the Labyrinth is reset and the player is free to start it all over again. In order to obtain the Ultimate Weapon for a character, the player has to use certain keywords when navigating through the Labyrinths. These words need to have a relation to the character, and can be found by questioning the mages standing in the dungeons' entrances. Deumion can also be told a keyword, but only four make a difference with two leading to a tome reward (see "New Spells" below) rather than an Ultimate Weapon (Hope and Destruction) and two keywords that only effect the dialogue (Oblivion and Guardian). Ultimate Weapons can be acquired for all potential party members even if the member has not yet joined the party or have already left. New Spells To receive one of the new spells of the game, Revive, the player must fight Phrekyos, Deumion's summon, and give Deumion the Light of Hope (obtained by completing the task in the Guardian floor). If the party wishes to receive the game's most powerful spell, Destroy, they must give Deumion the Destruction keyword and defeat him. It is impossible to obtain both spells in the same game. Floors and Keywords Each floor is accessed by using a certain keyword, and each has a certain task to be done, which will give the player either a new, Labyrinth-specific keyword or a tip on how to beat another floor's task. Once you know the tip and/or have the keyword, you can skip the task on subsequent run-throughs. A certain keyword can be used/floor can be accessed only once per dungeon, but a dungeon is reset if the player chooses to leave it unfinished (by using a seal to return to outside from any of the floors) or when s/he gets a prize from Deumion. It takes a minimum of 11 keywords/floors to finish all three dungeons. There are 45 possible floors in the Arcane Labyrinth, but no more than 20 can be chosen in each run. Also, the difficulty of floors and treasure found depend directly of the sequence of keywords used. Keywords are divided in four types: Life and Nature, Matter and Materials, Magic and Spirits and Locations. The difficulty of a floor and quality of treasure are inverse, as in, a floor with "bad" treasure will have harder enemy encounters, in opposition to where a floor with "good" treasure will have a lower encounter rate. This is determined by the following relations between keywords: The properties of a new floor depend on the keyword of the current floor, i.e. if you are at a "Locations" floor and choose a keyword of the "Magic and Spirits" class, the next floor will have bad treasure and high encounter rates. Uncategorized floors will not affect the string of keyword classes, keeping the previous class. In addition, there are five combinations of keywords that offer a floor with good treasure and no random encounters whatsoever. These are very handy, since in each case there is one keyword that offers a difficult floor. The combinations are: Floors The following is a list of the Arcane Labyrinth's possible floors ordered by the class the keywords belong to. Gallery Category: Final Fantasy II Locations